This invention relates to a control for an internal combustion engine and more particularly to an improved throttle control and sensor arrangement for an engine.
Various types of control systems have been proposed for internal combustion engines. These control systems operate to provide electronic control for such things as the fuel supply system and/or ignition system for an engine in response to a wide variety of sensed engine parameters. By employing such systems, considerable improvements in engine performance, both in the terms of economy, emission control and also specific output can be achieved.
Generally in many engine applications, the positioning and location of these sensors presents no significant problem. The use of these controls is particularly advantageous in outboard motors. However, an outboard motor prevents some unique design problems, primarily because of the compact nature of the outboard motor and the minimum space availability.
In connection with outboard motors, the outboard motor includes a power head in which an internal combustion engine is mounted. The engine is surrounded a protective cowling so as to protect the engine and to give the overall construction a neat appearance. However, this arrangement must be kept quite compact and hence, the available space for the engine, its accessories and sensors is quite limited.
In connection with larger outboard motors, there are frequently provided a plurality of cylinders and many times these cylinders are each provided with their own throttle controls. This requires a linkage system for interconnecting the throttles so they operate in synchronism.
One of the types of sensors employed in most engine management systems is a throttle position sensor. Normally, these sensors are positioned on one end of the throttle valve shaft or where multiple throttle valve shafts on one end of one of the throttle valve shafts.
Due to the space constraints in an outboard motor, however, and the fact that the throttle linkage is quite frequently positioned in proximity to the protective cowling, such locations for the throttle position sensors are not totally practical. This is particularly true where multiple throttles are employed and an interconnecting throttle synchronizing linkage is embodied.
It is, therefore, a principle object of this invention to provide an improved throttle position sensor for an outboard motor.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved and compact throttle control and sensor arrangement for outboard motors.